EL KID ORIGINAL
by olcrian
Summary: NUESTRO DETECTIVE DESCUBRIRÁ MUCHOS SECRETOS, GRACIAS A LA AYUDA DE CIERTO CHICO QUE PIDE SU PRECENCIA,AQUI COMIENZA LA HISTORIA LEAN Y OPINEN... LASTIMA QUE NO ME PERTENECE...


**En una noche fría de invierno, siendo las 7 de la noche, nuestro detective favorito esperaba impaciente la llegada de Ran, ya que había ido a hacer una tarea en casa de Sonoko y el tenía hambre, y para su suerte Kogoro, se encontraba viendo un especial de Yoko Okino de dos horas, con entrevista en vivo y no le hacía caso a nada ni al hambre misma, de repente sonó el teléfono y para desgracia de Conan tuvo que contestar, ya que Kogoro ni se inmutaba por ver a Yoko, su estrella favorita; **

Conan: mochi mochi.

Ins. Megure: ¡a! Conan, buenas noches,

Conan: Inspector, buenas noches, ¿Qué se le ofrecía?

Ins. Megure: necesito un favor Conan,

Conan: eeeee, ¿Qué sucede inspector?

Ins. Megure: tengo un adolescente en la estación y no quiere hablar con nadie más que con Shinichi Kudo o Yusaku y como tú eres primo de Shinichi, te pido por favor si me puedes ayudar.

Conan: claro inspector, (**Shinichi se preguntaba para que quería hablar con él**).

Ins. Megure: muy bien, gracias, Conan por tu ayuda, sato va a recogerte en unos 5 minutos.

Conan: si la espero (**con una gotita en la cabeza, ya que sato era alguien de cuidado en el volante, igual que su madre**.)

Ins. Megure: bueno nos vemos en la estación.

**Luego de despedirse Conan trato de hablar con Kogoro, pero era en vano así que decidió dejar una nota a Ran ya que ella si se preocuparía por él. La dejo en sima del teléfono para que la viera fácilmente se abrigo y tomo su mochila con unas cosas y cerró la puerta, al bajar las escaleras iba llegando el auto de la oficial sato, y alguien del auto abre la puerta y sale de este tambaleándose y pálido, se percata que es el oficial Takagi, todo blanco, del susto de cómo maneja sato, le saluda y entra en la parte de atrás, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad rápidamente.**

Conan: buenas noches, oficial Sato.

Sato: buenas noches, Conan –kun, supongo que el inspector te explico,

Conan. Si lo hizo.

Takagi: ¿y Ran?

Conan: ella esta con su amiga Sonoko, fue a hacer una tarea y aun no regresa.

Sato: ¿y Kogoro?

Conan: el está distraído con un especial de Yoko Okino, pero deje una nota para Ran.

**Dicho esto se dispusieron a regresar a la estación, donde el Inspector los estaba esperando, llegaron en un tiempo record, todas gracias a sato y a su técnica de manejo y Conan junto con Takagi, aún estaban recuperándose de el susto, que les causa el manejo de esta;**

Takagi: oyes Sato, no crees que fuiste un poco imprudente, llevabas un niño en el auto.

Sato: el Inspector quiere a Conan lo más rápido posible, así que no hay tiempo que perder.

**Conan y Takagi se quedan con una gota en la nuca y se van detrás de sato. Llegando a la oficina del Inspector Megure, este saluda a Conan y agradece a los oficiales a la rápida transportación del mismo, luego se dirigieron a una oficina donde se encontraba el chico, abriendo la puerta deja a Conan dentro con él, el chico solo se le queda mirando extrañado ya que él había pedido a alguien de la familia Kudo y le traen a un crio más chico que él.**

Conan: hola, mi nombre es Conan Edogawa.

Chico: ¿Edogawa Conan?, yo quería hablar con Shinichi Kudo o su padre, ¡no con un niño!

Conan: (**y a este que le pasa, con una gotita en la cabeza**), soy su primo.

Toichi: necesito hablar con él, es urgente.

Conan: lo siento mi primo está en un caso y mi tío esta en estados unidos, escondiéndose de sus editores. ¿Porque es tan importante que hables con uno de ellos?

Toichi: no me lo creerías si te lo dijera, por eso no he querido decir nada ya que si ellos me descubren, yo moriría.

La mirada de Conan se puso seria al comentario del chico.

Conan:¡pruébame, aunque no lo creas soy un gran detective!

Toichi se puso serio y decidido, luego del comentario, la expresión en su rostro cambio drásticamente, él sabía que Conan no estaba bromeando y si era familiar de él tendría que ponerle a prueba para poder confiar.

Toichi: muy bien con una condición, te hare una pequeña prueba para ver si puedo confiar en ti y saber si es cierto que eres pariente de los Kudo.

Conan: está bien.

Toichi: ¿dime el nombre del maestro de Yukiko Kudo, que le enseño el arte del disfraz y a que se dedicaba?

Conan: muy fácil, su nombre era Toichi Kuroba, uno de los 5 mejores magos del mundo, el cual murió hace 8 años, en una de sus presentaciones, dejo a su esposa de nombre Cheyenne y su hijo de nombre Kaito;

Toichi en ese momento supo que la inteligencia de los Kudo brotaba en ese niño a pesar de su corta edad, así que se decidió a hablar con él.

Toichi: muy bien, escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir y espero me creas, ya que si no lo haces, ellos tarde o temprano me encontraran y me mataran de una vez por todas.

Yo soy Toichi Kuroba, el maestro de Yukiko Kudo y como vez no estoy nada muerto, además de que ese no fue un accidente fue un intento de asesinato, del cual por un milagro Salí vivo, pero para mí desgracia, ellos me encontraron y me encerraron en sus calabozos de su cuartel general, donde me torturaron, pero no era el único hay también se encontraba un científico de apellido Miyano, él también está preso hay, además de que lo forzaban para crear un veneno; lo peor es que mataron a su esposa y sus hijas las tienen en otro lado para que no escape, me usaron hay como conejillo de indias, haciéndome beber el veneno, a el científico no le pareció y antes de dármelo se disculpó ante mí, pero lo que no pensaron al deshacerse de mi cuerpo que este se encogería a la edad de un adolescente.

Desde ese momento me he escondido pero sin volver a mi cuerpo original, y como un adolescente y en el extranjero es difícil volver a tu lugar de origen y sin papeles, así que al llegar en un barco de contrabando y atrapados por la guardia costera, les dije que me habían secuestrado y que estaba buscando a mi madre, la cual era amiga de Yukiko Kudo, solo así me dejarían contactar a alguien de confianza como su esposo Yusaku o su hijo, pero para mí mala suerte parece que solo en este momento puedo confiar en ti Conan, para que contactes a Yusaku o a Yukiko y les expliques mi situación.

**Shinichi se sorprendió por la historia pero al oír el apellido de Shiho, el creyó todo, además de que para ella la noticia de que su padre está vivo es grandiosa**.

Conan: te creo, y te voy a ayudar, (**con una mirada decidida se dirigió a la puerta, pero no sin antes, hacer una llamada a su celular, hablando rápidamente con alguien en el teléfono le explico que necesitaba que se disfrazase de una mujer de unos 30 años, con pelo obscuro y además le tomo una foto la necesitarían para los documentos para identificarse como también el apellido , él se voltio y miro al chico preguntándole su apellido, el chico entendió y le dijo Walter thoru, dando dicho apellido y nombre dio las últimas instrucciones para la persona al teléfono, colgando despidiéndose de esta.**

Conan. Listo mañana a medio día tu mama vendrá por ti.

Toichi: ¿cómo?, entonces si me crees…

Conan. Confía en mí, te creo más de lo que te imaginas, dicho esto, abrió la puerta y le pidió que le siguiera el juego, lo tomo de la mano al chico y se dirigieron fuera de la habitación, donde el Inspector Megure estaba afuera con sato y Takagi.

Conan: ¡Inspector!,

Ins. Megure: o Conan tuviste suerte,

Conan: si, su nombre es thoru Walter, me dio el teléfono de su mamá y me dijo que lo habían secuestrado hace un mes en estados unidos, su madre se llama Yusari Walter, y ella llegara en el vuelo de mañana de estados unidos.

Takagi: pero como es que pudiste hablar con ella, y a qué hora lo hiciste.

Conan: oficial lo que pasa es que fue la única manera en que pude hacerlo hablar, le preste mi celular y le marco a su mama, luego me la paso, pero puedo volver a marcarle si quieren.

**Dicho esto Conan remarco el número de su celular marcando a su mama, y hablando en ingles dijo:**

Conan: buenas noches, la señora Yusari Walker, los policías con quien está su hijo desean hablar con usted es sobre la desaparición de su hijo hace un mes.

Yusari: hallo, gracias, por haber encontrado a mi hijo no sé cómo pagarles, la desaparición de mi hijo junto con su información ella lo llevaría junto con un agente del FBI quien lleva el caso, no se preocupen yo estaré mañana en el primer vuelo a Japón, díganle a mi hijo que estaré muy pronto con el…

**Luego de dar, más detalles de la conversación, colgaron despidiéndose, la mama de Shinichi se comunicó con un amigo del FBI y le `pidió que le ayudara, le mando los datos y la foto del chico y le pidió los documentos necesarios, se los tendría en unas horas y se los llevaría el mismo a su casa en nueva york, mientras Yukiko se disfrazaba y se acomodaba a la descripción que Conan le había dado y las facciones del adolescente. Por alguna razón se le hacía conocido el chico, pero no se acordaba de dónde**.

Ins. Megure: bueno eso sería todo Conan, sato te llevara de regreso a la agencia, te parece.

Conan: Inspector si usted me lo permite me gustaría que se quedara a dormir conmigo en casa del Doctor Agase, así estaría entre más confianza, además yo me iba a quedar hay a dormir, así lo ayudaría a que se desenvolviera un poco más.

El inspector acepto y sato los llevo a casa del Docto Agase, al llegar y explicarle la situación él se quedó sorprendido con la historia de sato, y al ver al muchacho junto a Conan, estele dio una señal de que aceptara, el accedió inmediatamente a la petición del niño y dejo entrar a los dos, luego se quedó en la puerta despidiéndose de los oficiales. Al entrar Conan y el muchacho se encontraban en la sala sentados;

Dr. Agase: y bien Thoru, Conan ya cenaron,

Conan: no profesor y de hecho me muero de hambre, a y Haibara ¿donde esta?

Dr. Agase: en el laboratorio y es mejor que ni entres esta de un genio,

Conan: ya veo, voy a avisar que me quedare a dormir aquí o si no la hermana Ran se enojara conmigo.

Dicho esto se dirigió al teléfono y marco a la agencia, donde Ran ya estaba allí, esperando la llamada de Conan,

Ran: mochi mochi.

Conan. Rane-chan. Soy Conan.

Ran. Conan-kun que sucedió, para que te necesitara el inspector.

Conan: necesitaba ayuda con un chico raptado y como dio de referencia de que conocía a la familia Kudo y al ser su primo me pidieron que corroborara la información y la identidad del chico, a decir verdad él está conmigo y se quedara con el Doctor Agase, su mama llega mañana temprano de E.U.A. lo recogerá y se quedara aquí para mejor seguridad, el inspector cree que es lo mejor, luego de darle otros detalles le pidió que le pasara a el Doctor y este accedió mientras se dirigían a la cocina y cenaban.

El Dr. Le dijo a Conan que Ran vendría temprano a traerle sus cosas para la escuela y un cambio de ropa, el accedió mientras se encontraban disfrutando de la cena, luego de colgar el doctor Agase , les preparo el baño y se dirigieron a bañarse, ya en el baño Conan aprovecho para preguntarle algo más al chico.

Conan. Disculpa, Toichi- san, me gustaría, preguntarte algo.

Toichi: ¿Dime Conan-kun?, pero será mejor que me digas thoru, para mejor seguridad,

Conan: esos tipos de la organización que te tenían estaban vestidos de negro.

Thoru: si,¡ pero como sabes eso!

Conan. Y algunos de estos tienen nombres de licores como: Gin, vodka, Vermont, y otros, verdad.

Thoru: ¡si! ,(**Aun mas asombrado por lo dicho del niño.)**

Conan: pues he estado investigándolos desde hace casi un año; y aún más importante me podrías dar la ubicación de su cuartel.

Thoru:¿ si claro!, ¿pero esta información de que le serviría a un niño como tú?

Conan: es fácil, estoy en la misma situación que usted, (**quitándose los lentes le dice su verdadero nombre**), mi nombre es Shinichi Kudo y tengo 17 años, mis padres son Yukiko y Yusaku Kudo, yo también fui envenenado como usted, pero fue en un parque de diversiones donde hubo un homicidio, del cual ellos eran testigos como yo y tuvieron la oportunidad de verme descubrir al asesino, luego ellos se fueron de la escena pero yo los seguí por curiosidad y ese fue mi error, hay fui testigo de un a extorción hacia otra persona, me descuide y uno de ellos me golpeo y me dio el veneno que me encogió, desde entonces he estado investigando haciéndome pasar como un primo de Shinichi Kudo y como fachada uso una agencia de detectives de la cual el padre de una amiga mía es dueño.

**Al oír estas palabras Toichi se sorprendió, ¡valla suerte la mía! dice en su mente**.

Conan: ahora lo que quiero saber es lo que me inquieta, ¿usted es el verdadero kid verdad?

Toichi se quedó con una cara de nervios y de admiración al ver que el hijo de su rival era más listo que el padre, con la cabeza afirmando las dudas del niño, Toichi se alegró de haber confiado en Shinichi.

Toichi: ¿pero cómo llegaste a esta conclusión?

Conan la verdad aun tenías mis dudas pero con la información que tengo de kid y la relaciono con usted y donde fueron sus giras y los lugares que fueron robados, llegue a esta conclusión, y más con su desaparición de 8 años, pero porque esperarse tanto tiempo para volver a robar y además en Japón.

Toichi: ¡no te equivocas!, yo no he vuelto a ser Kid, ¿a menos que?

**Toichi cambio su expresión en espanto y preocupación, ya que sabía que su hijo corría gran peligro**.

Conan: ¿qué sucede?

Toichi: Shinichi, mi hijo Kaito es el, ha estado haciéndose pasar por kid, lo más probable es que haya encontrado el cuarto secreto y lo peor es que ellos deben haberse dado cuenta, necesito que me ayudes.

**Conan: está bien pero antes necesito que hable con alguien, es muy importante.**

**Luego de terminarse de bañarse se cambiaron y se dirigieron al sótano donde estaba el laboratorio de Haibara, Conan toco y abrió la puerta, al entrar fue recibido por un libro que esquivo rápidamente, y luego alguien gritando: ¡que no dije que no me molestaran!**

**Voltea una niña de unos 8 años, rubia de pelo corto y con una mirada fría y muy enojada traía una bata de laboratorio, ve a Conan con una cara de pocos amigos**.

Ai: Kudo, ¿Qué quieres?

Conan: ¡hola Haibara!, tengo a alguien a quien presentarte. (**Con una gotita en la cien**).

Ai: ¡no me interesa!, (**y se da vuelta otra vez al monitor de la computadora**).

Conan: vamos Haibara, esta persona tiene información de la organización.

Ai: ¿Qué?, ¿Quién es?

En ese momento entra en la habitación Toichi, y saluda a la niña tomándola de la mano y besándosela, luego aparece en su mano una rosa y se la da, (**Ai se queda pasmada por el saludo**).

Conan: **se queda observando**, (**de tal padre tal hijo…) con una gota en la cabeza**.

Ai Haibara te presento a Toichi Kuroba, mago, pero lo más importante aún es que él tiene información muy importante relacionada con los hombres de negro **(en ese momento la expresión de asombro de Shiho cambio a seriedad**) no te preocupes, Toichi-san es una persona de fiar ya que él también fue una víctima de ellos.

Ai: ¿pero cómo? ¿Cuándo es que se conocieron?

Conan: mejor dejo que Toichi- san te explique, los detalles.

Toichi: a decir verdad yo soy un adulto y como Shinichi te ha contado yo también fui envenenado, pero con una versión diferente del APTX.


End file.
